conquer_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Chi
What is Chi? Chi is a system that was added as a way to balance the game after the dreaded battle power system that made the game Pay to Win 100%. This system fixed a lot of what was wrong with the game in that aspect. This system offers unique stats that you get to "choose" from and how to build your character. Choose is in quotes because although you decide which stats you want, you roll them in a random fashion and have to keep doing so in order to achieve the stats you're after of the quality you desire. Note: You cannot study chi until you're at least first reborn level 110 for Dragon and Phoenix, and second reborn level 110 for Tiger and Turtle. Your Stat Options Here I'll go through all the stat options and suggest what to use and when to use it. *Anti-Break - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. It increases your defense to those under your BP by around 80%. This should only be taken if you're a support due to you would lose attack "Crit or Break" which are vital stats for non-supports or, the main survivability stat "Immunity" which is a vital stat for all in high tier fights. *Break - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. It gives you the ability to break through those who would otherwise have higher Anti-Break and also have higher BP than you. *+Final Mattack / +Final Pattack - These are stats that are available for both Chi and Jiang. They increase your damage one physical, one magical and add that to the end of the damage calculations going after all reductions. These can also be considered "Pure Damage". *-Final Mattack / -Final Pattack - These are stats that are available for both Chi and Jiang. These take off damage from either Magic or Physical sources at the end of the damage calculation. -Final Mattack I would never recommend for anyone anywhere. - Final Pdmg is recommended for anyone who is making a hardcore support. *Immunity - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. It allows you to avoid being Crit by those who run Pstrike and Mstrike. This is a stat that is recommended for everyone in every stage of chi. Those who don't run this are opening themselves to taking way more damage than needed and in many cases getting 1 shot. *MAX HP - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang.It is recommended in all stages of Chi. *Mattack - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. It is recommended to take this in all Chi stages when playing a Fire Taoist. *Mdefense - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. This is Magic Defense which gives you extra defense against magic attacks. This should never be used in Chi. *Mstrike - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. *Pattack - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. It is recommended for all attackers that aren't a Taoist to have it in all four stages of Chi. *Pstrike - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. This stat increases your Physical Strike ''it is recommended that you max this on king characters, and you should also get this to 100% on characters that will be more PVE focused so that they can crit boss monsters. How to Calculate the Max Stats That You Can Obtain for Chi? For Chi it's a little different and you just need to learn how much each stat can give you per slot . Anything that is a percent can go from 1% to as high as 20% for stats such as ''Anti-Break, Break, Immunity, MStrike, or Pstrike.. Other stats can start as low as 50 and go up to as much as 2000 for Pattack, 2500 for Mattack, or 3500 for HP. There is also a ranking chart for Chi that if you are in the top 50 you get extra stats depending on what stage you rank on. These are important and help a lot if you want to be at the top level game play. Chi Rankings Chi Ranking Information Chi ranks go by nobility donation for those who have the same score. For example, say 6 people have a 392 in turtle but there are 45 people that have 393 or higher. The person with the lowest donation will be rank 51, thus getting no bonus stats. The person with the highest donation will be rank 46, which will have the same benefit as the rest of those at 392 but, they will be the last to "lose" their rank completely if other people get 392+ (with higher donation). Now of course the player at rank 51 at anytime can donate over the player in rank 50 and take his spot, or even up to #46. On the other hand, say 5 people are tied for max rank, at 400. All those players will get the max rank benefit of rank 1-3 stats regardless of donation. The player at 6th rank, however, will still get the 6th rank stats instead of 2nd rank. Chi Level Information Chi levels were introduced as an update to the chi system. While high ranks are still preferable, the higher your chi level you get the more base stats you receive. At higher chi levels your base stats are actually higher than a 21-50 chi rank would be. The game only takes your highest of either chi level or chi rank. So if you get more stats from chi rank, your rank will be in effect. On the other hand, if your chi level has better stats than your chi rank then your chi level stats will be in effect. How To Improve Your Chi Level To improve your chi level is quite simple. You just need to study chi! For every point spent rolling chi that goes towards your chi level. For example, your chi roll cost 100 points each roll then that means your chi level exp bar increases by that much each roll. Every time you level up you gain not only bonuses, you get free chi! The lower levels are about 1000 per level and give 100-500 chi, and from there it goes up. Most of the higher levels give 20k chi per 100k exp. At level 99, however, should you fail to get your desired stats before you reach that you get 50kchi per "level". You can't go over level 99 but each time you go through 100k chi at 99 you get 50k chi back. Rigged Chi As you can tell chi is clearly rigged and hard to roll stats over 80 at lower chi levels, and especially hard once you start trying to get stats over 90. If it wasn't rigged, you would sometimes roll multiple 90's or at least a 90+ every 10 rolls if it were indeed a fair chance, it is not. You can sometimes go 100+ rolls without ever hitting a 90 or higher. How do I Get a High Chi Score/Rank if it is Indeed Rigged? Well, to do this either takes a lot of money or a lot of time, and a bit of luck. My suggestion to you is to create two accounts and with one roll decent stats 80+ to which you can use; in the mean time, you get the second (your future main account) to have in its chi stages at least three 100s of the stats you want. How to Study Chi As stated before you have to obtain level 110 first reborn ''before you can study the Dragon stage. You then need to score 300 in dragon to unlock your Phoenix stage; after you unlock it it doesn't matter what your score in dragon falls to it will remain unlocked. From there you need a score of 300 in Phoenix as well as ''second reborn level 110 to unlock your Tiger stage. For Turtle you just need a score of 300 in Tiger to unlock. The cost goes down significantly the higher your chi level is. For example, at chi level 90 you have a 50% chi reduction when studying. This means that instead of 200 chi points at 3 locked stats, it will only cost you 100. The same is true for the other number of locked stats as well each ones cost will be reduced by 50%. Batch & Retreat Systems To start off these are unfortunately locked behind a paywall. You need to have VIP level 1 at the very minimum to access these feature. TQ changed the price of vip 1 so now all you have to do is do the first credit of .99 or more to get VIP 1. Batch System This is pretty simple you go into chi stage, click batch and erase every stat you don't wish to keep. This example is of me trying to upgrade my Trojan's chi. For the ones you do wish to keep you set them to the number you desire, after that, you save the settings. Next, write how many times you'd like to study in the auto study box and then press start. You can tick the check box to auto recover chi points with CPS if you desire it cost 25 for every 100 or 1 cp for 4 chi points (the same price as a Vital Pill overall), however, this is not recommended as you can get a DragonBalls for a lot cheaper and vital pills from players for even less. Thus you will save yourself a lot doing it this way instead. Retreat System This system is also relatively simple to use.You can get a Frozen Chi Pill by combining 8 Frozen Chi Pill Scraps doing the Cross Server Dailies and Deityland. You can also randomly get completed Frozen Chi Pills from your daily sign in and sometimes the Dis City or Labyrinth Quest. After you have either 4k Chi points or a Frozen Chi Pill you do the following: * Go to your chi * Click study on the stage you wish to work on * Have the Frozen Chi Pill ''in your inventory and check the box next to it where it says "30-day". Then that stage will be retreated for a month! That's it! Now you can study on that stage for 30 days and roll a stat, or multiple stats if they're lower than you desire, then retreat back if you don't improve any to your liking. If you don't get the stat you desire just click the restore button. If you do get a stat you desire you instead click seal so that your retreated stats will reflect those new ones that you just rolled. If you had previously retreated your chi just press the extend button instead and you will have the same options as before. '''Notice: '''If your chi retreat expires, you can still study on it and retreat to whatever your previous sealed stats were. You will just need to retreat again in order to seal your new stats once you upgrade them to something better. How do I Get Chi Points? To get chi points there are a variety of ways I will list here the ways known: * You can get 500 chi points each day by simply logging in! * You can get 100 chi points for free each day by completing 10 free studies in Jiang Hu and then talking to Mr.Wang in Twin City located at (213, 428) and then choosing that option as your reward. (Some people choose the 10 bound cp option instead; but you are actually losing income overall because a Vital Pill that costs 125 cp (B) gives you 500 Chi points, therefore, you are losing out on 15 bound cps when you pick the 10 cp (B) option.) You can also gain more free Chi points, in the form of Vital Pills, by completing additional paid Jiang Hu studies which Mr.Wang will tell you how many you need to do to get to the next reward tier. * Vital Pills: You can gain these by either paying for them in the shopping mall with ''Bound/Unbound ''CP, or by completing various quests or events that TQ releases.You can also receive these from the Champion Arena Store by going to Arena>Store>Arena Store (B). Note this option is usually only recommended for bulkers as once you hit 343700 you can no longer earn anymore champion points that allow you to buy stones with. Thus, there is no way to easily progress your gear at this point other than bound CP. After reaching your cap and losing access to the original bound store you will get moved to the less great but still good champ point store where chi and 7star potions are the best thing to buy. Once you get there feel free to buy as many Vital Pills as you can! * Exp packs, these are gained by doing various quests, dailies, or randomly from the sign in rewards. At max level these will for the most part give chi points instead of exp, however, they sometimes end up giving study points such as the ones from the bosses on the Deityland map. * Lottery - There are Chi packs you can earn from doing lotto but this isn't really the desired reward while playing. * Dragonballs - You can exchange ''Bound/Unbound Dragonballs for 800 chi points each at the CPAdmin in the market at (307, 444). * Hero Rewards - These are progression rewards where after you do something in the game or get enough gear score etc. you will then get a free reward. Some of these rewards include a lot of Chi Points! *Quests give Chi points the best being the Flame Lit, ''and then ''Labyrinth & Dis City ''together. Most of the Daily Quests also give chi and you will get a chi token from all of them ''except for the Dragon Island and Bright Fortune. Combining 7 together will give you 200 chi points, as well as exp or study points if you are 140. You will also gain 100 champion points if you are not already capped for the day. * Deityland. This is the best spot to get chi, even after you max out your luck points it is the place to be. You can get thousands a day by hunting monsters, and the higher damage you do to a boss before it dies the more chi you get! There are other ways to obtain chi just keep your eye out on events and new patches for things and you may be able to find new intriguing ways to get those top ranks.